Sex in a Sleeping Bag (tr)
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] Alors une chose en entrainant une autre Molly et moi avons fait l'amour dans mon sac de couchage. Prenant un gorgée de son thé Mycroft regarda son frère dans l'attente de commentaires. OS


**Fiction Mollcroft. **

**Cette fiction est une TRADUCTION de « Sex in a Sleeping Bag » écrit par Wetislandinthenorthatlantic. Vous pouvez retrouver la fiction originale ici : https* :/* * /works* /* 14534679 (enlevez les * et espaces).**

**Enjoy xx**

**###########**

\- Alors une chose en entrainant une autre Molly et moi avons fait l'amour dans mon sac de couchage.

Prenant un gorgée de son thé Mycroft regarda son frère dans l'attente de commentaires.

Il n'y en eut aucun. En fait, le seul bruit au 221b Baker Street ce mardi après-midi particulier fut la respiration de Sherlock.

\- Bravo, dit John en entrant dans le salon depuis la cuisine. Après toutes ces années tu as finalement réussi à briser ton frère.

Pendant quelques instants, John et Mycroft fixèrent la forme stoïque de Sherlock assise les jambes croisées dans son fauteuil – comme d'habitude – à l'exception de son silence. Les deux hommes étaient sûr qu'il reviendrait soudainement à la vie – mais il ne le fit pas.

\- Je vais commencer d'accord ?

Tirant une chaise du bureau, John s'installa à côté de Sherlock et regarda Mycroft qui était assis dans le fauteuil habituel de John.

\- Toi et Molly huh ? Je croyais que vous étiez juste amis.

\- Comme tu le sais nous sommes amis depuis des années. Le mois dernier elle est venue me voir pour une faveur. Elle avait besoin d'un autre adulte pour l'excursion camping qu'elle organise. Je pouvais difficilement dire non – à elle ou à la cause.

\- Bien sûr, John acquiesça et sourit. Les enfants avec le cancer.

\- Plus de jeunes adultes – mais oui. Il s'avère qu'au cours de cette excursion camping, il y avait un jeune homme d'une intelligence diabolique, Oliver. Une des raisons pour laquelle Molly était si enthousiaste avec moi pour que j'accepte était que je le garde occupé. On s'est bien amusés samedi. Il a réussi à décrypter tous les codes secrets que je lui ai imposé et à apprendre facilement des techniques de déductions de niveau avancé en une demi-après-midi.

\- On dirait que c'est avec Oliver que tu as failli coucher.

\- Ha. Ha, maugréa Mycroft en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Et à propos de...

\- Pendant le feu de camp, le samedi soir, les jeunes ont commencé à jouer à une version d'action ou vérité- la question est posée et la vérité peut être échangée contre un défi. Oliver a pensé que serait une bonne idée de demander à Molly si je lui plaisais.

\- Ah. Bravo Oliver.

\- Précisément, répondit Mycroft avant de prendre une autre gorgée de thé. Molly avait l'air de vouloir ramper sous un rocher et a immédiatement demandé un pari. Zoé lui a dit d'aller se baigner nue dans la mer du Nord. Sans hésitation, Molly s'est dirigée vers l'eau en enlevant son soutien-gorge et sa culotte en chemin. Bien sûr, en tant que gentleman, je ne pouvais pas la laisser y aller seule, alors je l'ai suivie dans l'eau.

Mycroft prit une autre gorgée de thé pendant que John retenait un gloussement.

\- Nous n'y sommes restés que 3 minutes et jusqu'au cou. Je pouvais voir ses lèvres bleuirent et j'ai insisté pour qu'on retourne sur la plage. Malheureusement, sur la terre ferme, nos vêtements étaient introuvables.

\- Oliver ?

\- De toute évidence. Même s'il les a rendus le matin suivant.

\- Donc, commença John tout en souriant de toutes ses dents à Mycroft. C'était le cas classique du retour dans votre tente, enlevez les vêtements mouillés, mettez-vous dans votre sac de couchage pour vous réchauffer et... bingo."

\- Exactement.

\- Mais – dans le sac de couchage ?

Haussant les épaules avec nonchalance Mycroft prit une autre gorgée de thé avant de répondre.

\- Câliner, coucher, ralentir. Évidemment.

\- Évidemment, répondit John avec un sourire narquois.

Regardant en direction de son frère muet Mycroft parla lentement et clairement.

\- Sherlock, comme Molly est maintenant ma petite amie elle m'accompagnera à l'anniversaire de Maman samedi. Nous serons là à 9h30 pour te prendre. Sois prêt.

Un faible signe de tête fut la seule réponse de Sherlock. Vidant sa tasse de thé Mycroft se leva et mit son manteau.

\- Peut-être qu'il retrouvera sa capacité à parler d'ici là, dit John en ouvrant la porte à Mycroft.

\- Espérons que non. Bonne journée, Dr Watson.

**#####**

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Comment il a pris la nouvelle qu'on sort ensemble ? Il est en colère ?

Molly commença son avalanche de questions avant même que Mycroft ne puisse entrer dans sa voiture.

\- Molly ma chérie tu seras heureuse d'apprendre qu'il n'a rien dit sur le fait que tu sois ma petite amie ou que tu viennes à la fête de Maman.

Bouclant sa ceinture, Mycroft s'installa sur le siège en cuir alors que la voiture s'arrêtait à cause des embouteillages de Londres.

\- C'est fantastique.

Il y avait de l'émerveillement dans la voix de Molly.

\- Pas vraiment. Il suffit de savoir comment délivrer ce genre de nouvelles, expliqua Mycroft avec un sourire en coin.

**~THE END ~**

**Hello ! Encore une de ces histoires où j'ai envie de faire des centaines de commentaires. Au menu aujourd'hui nous avons un Sherlock muet, un John très spirituel (sérieusement il compte expliquer les choses comment à sa fille en jouant au Times Up ?) et un Mycroft encore plus diplomate que la normale... Moi qui cherche des amorces je devrais prendre exemple sur lui. **

**P.S: le " Câliner, coucher, ralentir" est très mal traduis je le sais mais la phrase originale est une sublime métaphore anglaise totalement intraduisible du coup je vous donne l'idée générale. **


End file.
